As is known, drainage elements have been constructed of loose aggregate, such as foam plastic elements, beads, and other light weight materials all encased in a net-like sleeve. In some cases, a perforated plastic pipe has been incorporated in the drainage element. Various techniques have also been known for making such drainage elements in a manufacturing plant so that the individual drainage elements may then be shipped to a construction site for use. Examples of such techniques are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,015,123; 5,154,543; 5,535,499; 5,657,527; and 6,173,483.
Further, use of a netting to contain the aggregate within the drainage elements while allowing water and/or effluent to pass through also allows fine particles of solid material to pass through into the aggregate from the surrounding environment. As a result, over time, the solid material can build up in the drainage element to such a degree that the drainage element becomes clogged and prevents a flow of water therethrough. In some cases, use has been made of covers in order to prevent top dirt fill from falling into the drainage elements. In other cases, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,924, proposals have been made to incorporate a barrier material in a drainage element between the netting and the aggregate to prevent the passage of outside media, such as sand, dirt and soil, through the netting.
In cases where a tubular netting is used in the fabrication of a drainage element of the above type, the tubular netting needs to be rucked onto a tube, i.e. drawn concentrically over the tube and gathered together. Thereafter, the netting can be drawn off the tube as the netting is filled with aggregate. Typically, the length of netting rucked onto a tube is sufficient to fabricate several drainage elements. However, rucking of the netting onto a tube is time consuming and cumbersome.
Also, as described in co-pending patent application U.S. Ser. No. 11/591,420, filed Nov. 2, 2006, use is made of a membrane to encase a mass of light weight aggregate to form a drainage element that allows water to pass through but prevents the passage of soil particles into the aggregate.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,857,818 and 6,988,852 describe a drainage element having a casing with a first part-circumferential portion, such as a netting, having a plurality of openings therein for passage of water and a second part-circumferential portion, such as a plastic web, having a porosity to prevent the passage of water therethrough.